Luffy's Night
by IceMaize
Summary: The crew decides to follow their captain to find out what he's up to during the night. (Warning : Bad story)


Note : My first One Piece fanfic! I'm kinda not up to date with the anime AND manga. I only started watching it only recently, like maybe few months? And I can't continue cause my episodes are with my friend. *sobs* Anyways, I'm just gonna add the usual crew, with franky and Brook. I don't really know how Brook is like so don't blame me if it's wrong. But I've read some fanfictions which contain Brook in it so I might know a little about him.

* * *

Luffy's Night

~~~~~Night~~~~~

Usopp was lying on the bed, tired, eyes closed in the dark. Once he heard a small creak, he opened his eyes and saw Luffy.

_I bet he's going to raid the kitchen again. I might as well go back to sleep._

Just as he was about to give in to this exhaustion, he saw Luffy changing instead of heading straight to the kitchen. He wanted to ask Luffy why he was changing but fell asleep.

~~~~Next day~~~~

Usopp was alone in the men's quarters with Luffy. Sanji had went out to the kitchen to prepare lunch, Chopper was doing some research in his room and Zoro was probably sleeping elsewhere.

"**Luffy, what were you doing last night?**" Usopp asked.

"**Eh? Nothing. Why?**" Luffy answered, a bit shocked.

"**You sure? I was sure I saw you changing last night.**"

"**Must be a dream Usopp!**" Luffy chuckled nervously. With his back facing Usopp now, he ran out of the room and shouted, "**Sanji! Is lunch done yet?!**"

Usopp was wondering if Luffy was lying. He was so very sure that he saw Luffy changing last night. After that, Luffy was already in the room in the morning with his usual clothes.

"**Lunch is ready!**"

Usopp started to feel a little suspicious and decided to speak to the crew when Luffy wasn't with them. He also started making some observations.

Thankfully, after lunch was over, Luffy ran straight out of the kitchen and Usopp had a chance to talk. After gaining the attention from everyone, he got straight up to the point.

"**Luffy's acting weird. Last night I saw Luffy and thought he was going to steal food but he was changing.**"

"**So what?**" Nami asked.

"**When I asked him about it this morning, he said it was just a dream and that he didn't do anything.**"

"**You sure it isn't a dream, Usopp?**" Sanji said, still washing the dishes.

"**I'm sure!**" Usopp said.

"**If what Usopp said is really true...Maybe Luffy's hiding something,**" Nami wore a mischievous smile on her face.

"**This is going to be very interesting,**" Robin said, smiling a little.

"**Yohohohohoho! Indeed it will be!**"

"**This is going to be super.**"

"**Should we even be doing this?**" Chopper said reluctantly.

"**Oh? Don't tell me you're not interested?**" Nami said.

No one was disagreeing. They were all curious, even Zoro.

"**Good! Now here's the plan,**" Nami said.

"**We're gonna pretend we're asleep then once Luffy goes to the island, we'll follow. Usopp, once Luffy moves out, tell everyone.**"

They all nodded.

~~~~~Night~~~~~

Luffy got up once he was sure everyone was asleep. He wore a black singlet with a white jacket and his usual pants but in black. He went out after leaving his precious straw hat on his bed.

After a while, the whole crew were following him on the island, wearing casual clothes.

"**It suits him**," Chopper said.

Everyone agreed. Strangely, there weren't anybody on the streets. They saw Luffy stop and look around the area. The crew thought Luffy knew they were following him and hid. Once they heard Luffy's voice, they looked out.

"**Yo!**"

"**Hey! It's you from yesterday!**" A woman said.

"**I forgot the way. Mind leading me again?**"

"**Haha! Sure!**"

The woman Luffy talked to had long black hair and was so beautiful that Sanji wanted to run to her. But he was stopped by Nami.

"**We have to follow them!**" Nami said.

They followed and followed quietly, hearing fragments of their conversation and Luffy laughing.

"**You were amazing last night!**"

"**Really? Thanks!**" Luffy said before laughing.

They looked at each other before entering a dark alley.

"**We're near!**"

"**Let's go!**" Luffy shouted.

They walked a bit and turned right. The crew followed and they could feel the beating sounds of music followed by the voice of the singer. They entered.

Multi-coloured lights were flashing. All you could see were people drinking at the bar counter and the swarm of people dancing everywhere. They all squinted their eyes to find their captain.

"**There he is!**" Usopp pointed to a random spot.

The crew stared at their captain. Their captain was dancing as if it was second nature. Like he always knew how to dance. Luffy didn't notice his crew and just continued to dance.

"**Everyone! Grab a partner and dance!**" The person on the stage shouted in the microphone.

Everyone shouted happily and randomly grabbed partners. Everyone in the crew continued to stare at Luffy. Luffy was already dancing with a partner, the woman he was with before. They laughed and moved like they could read each other's minds.

So in sync and so perfect. They were so in to it that they didn't notice everyone had gave them quite a space so they could dance.

Somehow the crew were also on the dance floor. Except Zoro and Robin. Zoro was drinking some booze at the bar and Robin was sitting down, smiling at them. Everyone danced.

Sanji was already in seventh heaven dancing with Nami.

Usopp was dancing with Chopper, by flying his around in the air.

Brook was shouting out his lame jokes while dancing, not that anyone could hear him with the music so loud.

Franky was shouting 'SUPER' everytime he danced.

Suddenly, everyone cheered and clapped loudly. Some even whistled. The band on the stage also finished their song and cheered along. They were all looking at Luffy and his dance partner.

Luffy had his arm supporting his dance partner, around the waist and his other hand was locked on her hand. They both were staring each other in the eyes, slightly panting because of the dancing. The crew noticed he wasn't using his powers. Luffy brought her up and they realized the stare of the people.

Luffy, along with his partner, laughed. The cheering stopped and the band started to sing another song. After a while, the crew noticed that Luffy was taking his leave and followed.

Before they reached the ship, Zoro was sick of hiding and went beside Luffy and started talking.

"**I never knew you could dance.**"

"**Eh? Zoro? What are you doing here?**" Luffy asked, confused.

Zoro explained and all then the crew came out.

"**Do you do this all the time? Dancing?**" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded and scratched the back of his head a bit.

"**Why didn't you tell us?**" Sanji said.

"**I don't know?**"

"**Did someone teach you to teach to dance, bro?**" Franky asked, curious.

"**Nah, I just listened to the music and move,**" Luffy answered casually.

"**Wow... Why did you lie when I asked you this morning?**" Usopp said, a bit impressed.

"**Hmmmm.. I don't know... Felt like it?**" Luffy answered, uncertain.

They sweat dropped.

"**If you're going to do something like this, at least tell us, Luffy,**" Chopper said. "**So that we can come together!**"

Luffy laughed out loud and started walking to the ship. He said, "**I sure will!**"

* * *

Author's Note : Was it okay? I didn't really like it, I don't know why. Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate it. By the way, the woman was just a random person from the island that guided Luffy on the first night to the club.


End file.
